Bad Girl, Good Girl
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Samantha Manson, la chica mala de la escuela Casper. La rebelde, la anti-social, la violenta... y la que, lamentablemente, ha cautivado al chico nuevo, Danny Fenton. Mal Summary. Lean porfavor.


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE BUTCH HARTMAN, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO LA HISTORIA.**

¡Hola! me presento, soy Nefertari Queen y completamente nueva en el fandom de Danny Phantom. Tengo una lista de historias a espera de actualizar y seguramente los pocos seguidores que me quedan querrán ahorcarme por subir un fic nuevo. Es un one-shot, mucho más largo de lo que usualmente escribo, y personalmente un orgullo.

Me adentré al mundo de Danny Phantom hace poco, me gustaba mucho la serie de chiquita y busqué fics hace unos meses. ¿Me creerían que tarde semanas en terminar este one-shot? tengo otro proyecto en mente, pero ese todavía le falta solidificar la idea.

Para hacer este fic me basé en la canción "Bad Girl, Good Girl" del grupo "Miss A" La canción original es en coreano, así que yo la traduje. No agregué toda la letra porque me enfoque en un solo sentido de la canción, no en todo su contexto. Pueden buscarla en YouTube. Ahí aparece el video original y otros con la letra en español.

Sin nada más por decir, disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Girl, Good Girl.<strong>

La escuela Casper. La secundaria de la pequeña ciudad Amity Park. Un edificio de ladrillo rojo con varios y altos pisos que lucía desgaste por el tiempo y la humedad. Atrás del edificio, las canchas de fútbol, siempre atestadas durante los partidos. Realmente no era una escuela muy diferente ni que se saliera del estereotipo común en las secundarias americanas. Y siempre con una generación diferente a la vez parecida.

Llena de estudiantes de gran variedad. Todos charlando con sus respectivos amigos en las diferentes partes del enorme edificio, atiborrando los pasillos de conversaciones y voces desde agudas hasta tenores. El sonido de los casilleros abrirse y cerrarse era bastante común para todos, incluidos los maestros que con café en mano recorrían los pasillos rumbo a sus salones de clases; rostros hastiados y uno que otro afable.

El silencio apareció cuando todos vieron a una chica pasar altanera entre los demás. Su fría expresión casi siempre molesta intimidaba hasta a varios maestros. Sus ropas, siempre oscuras, desentonaban con lo chillones y claros colores que los demás portaban. Blusa negra con calaveras blancas, cinturón y chaqueta oscuros de piel, falda de cuadros escoceses verde con violeta, y grandísimas botas de cuero reluciente. Adornado todo con cadenas a la cintura y brazaletes con picos.

El liso cabello iba ligeramente despeinado y atado en una media coleta. El delineador de ojos profundizaba las ojeras bajo sus iris pálidas y el labial morado contrastaba con la blanca piel de sus mejillas, presuntamente pintadas. A veces, usaba sombras color morado intenso o azul metálico; otros como ese día se ponía percings falsos en las cejas o en las orejas.

¿Quién era esta criatura? Se llamaba Samantha Manson. La chica mala de la escuela Casper.

Era un personaje realmente famoso en la escuela, y temido aparte. Se le conocía por su actitud rebelde y siempre problemática. A pesar de ser hija de los más ricos en toda la ciudad, había estado ya detenida en tres ocasiones por los oficiales; en una ocasión según cuentan tuvo que ir al reclusorio todo un verano sin que eso le ayudara demasiado.

Era una veterinaria que jamás comía carne e iba a toda manifestación que ayudara a los animales y plantas. Muy firme en sus principios, era muy a pesar del director una excelente alumna que acallaba con argumentos científicos hasta al más estricto de los profesores. Si bien había estado suspendida en algunas ocasiones por pleitos con otras chicas, Samantha siempre actuaba igual. No había poder humano que la detuviera.

Con la mochila colgando de un hombro, Samantha pasó mirando ceñuda a cualquiera que se atreviera ver sus ojos. Alzando la cabeza, entró al salón y se sentó hasta el último asiento en la última fila; el timbre sonó en ese preciso instante y la muchedumbre de estudiantes ocupó sus acostumbrados lugares antes de que llegara el profesor.

El maestro tardó más de lo usual, pero al entrar justo atrás de él pasó un muchacho delgado, no muy alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules. Parecía ser tímido, y nadie jamás le había visto antes. Inmediatamente se convirtió en el centro de atención, acallando las triviales conversaciones mientras las chicas se fijaban en sus atractivas facciones y los hombres analizaban que tan buen camarada podría ser.

_Tú no me conoces, tú no me conoces._

_Tú no me conoces, tú no me conoces._

_Así que cállate, chico. Cállate chico._

_Así que cállate chico. Cállate chico. Calla._

Daniel Fenton que felizmente había llevado una vida relativamente normal con sus padres cazadores de fantasmas, no se encontraba muy emocionado con la idea de mudarse a Amity Park. Quizá lo único bueno que podía sacar de ello es que comenzaría de cero. Una vida completamente nueva.

Había sido un viaje largo. Horas y horas sentado en aquel incómodo asiento trasero de la camioneta viendo las nubes moverse lentamente en el cielo a través de su ventana. El reproductor de música no sonaba lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarlo del mundo y el escandaloso tráfico de la ciudad. Más, estado ya en carretera, se pudo al fin relajar.

Aburrido, para variar, llegó a la que sería su nueva casa. Muy amplia, eso sí, pero vacía. Su hogar, sus amigos, sus tíos, sus abuelos, su hermana… todo había quedado atrás. Jazz estaba ya en la universidad y el mudarse no era para ella una opción. Así, quedaba a completa merced de sus padres en un barrio desconocido y condenado a adaptarse a una sociedad que le era ajena.

La escuela era punto y aparte. Mal estudiante, Danny no quería asistir a otro de esos llamados "Centros de Aprendizaje" pero era la ley. Y obligado por sus padres se presentó esa mañana con el director dispuesto a recibir un tour y conocer mejor las instalaciones.

No era una escuela realmente grande. Le dieron los libros y mandaron a su primera clase: biología ¡Genial! Una de las materias en que peor le iba. Renuente, entró al salón de clases solo para encontrarse con miles de miradas curiosas, salvo una…

Sus ojos violetas lo miraban con total y absoluta indiferencia. No era capaz de recordar una reacción o siquiera una mirada parecida con anterioridad. Era como si de verdad no le importase absolutamente nada. De brazos cruzados y sonrisa algo siniestra, apenas lo miró un segundo y volvió a prestar toda atención al libro que tenía en su regazo.

Danny inmediatamente sintió hacia ella una extraña atracción; una curiosidad por conocerla. No le era ajena, muchas veces le había pasado con otras chicas en su ciudad natal. Pero esto era diferente, algo se lo decía. Tomó asiento una vez que el maestro le indicó y abrió el libro en la página señalada, fingiendo prestar atención. Veían el tema de la célula, y realmente, le interesaba poco todo lo que a esa materia correspondía.

Ya pasadas las horas, tocó el almuerzo. Danny llegó a la cafetería en donde compró una hamburguesa. Con charola en mano, fue buscando con la mirada un lugar en el cual sentarse. Una mesa cerca de la ventana estaba prácticamente sola, salvo por un solo chico moreno y de sombrero rojo extraño, que de no ser por la visible piel de su cara y manos, pensaría era un cyborg ¡Tantas cosas electrónicas llevaba en sus bolsillos!

-Disculpa… ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?—le preguntó cortésmente.

El chico levantó su mirada y lo vio a través de sus lentes un poco.

-Claro.—siguió comiendo su estofado de carne y hamburguesa.

Danny tomó asiento.

-Eres nuevo ¿Verdad?

-¿Se nota?—respondió Fenton.

-Solo un poco. Me llamo Tucker.

-Y yo Danny.

Se estrecharon las manos a modo de saludo y mantuvieron un incómodo silencio por varios minutos, hasta que lo rompieron.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-De Ghostrópolis.

Tucker hizo ademán de asombro, apretando el empaque de jugo hasta casi romperse el cartón.

-¿Ghostrópolis? ¡Ghostrópolis!

-Sí.

-¿Y qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Vivías en la mejor ciudad del país!

-Y me lo digas….

Danny apoyó su cabeza sobre la mano pensando en su ciudad natal. La más grande del estado, quizá del país. Los mejores servicios, a la vanguardia en comunicación, tecnología y educación. Simplemente la mejor.

-¿Y qué te trae a la pequeña Amity Park?—preguntó Tucker.

-Nada en realidad—aunque era mentira, Danny no tenía interés en contarle las verdaderas razones de su mudanza a un desconocido—¿Qué materia tienes después del almuerzo?

-Inglés.

-Genial, yo también.

Siguieron así, charlando verdaderas trivialidades hasta que Danny se topó con una chica de ropas negras que caminaba hacia la última mesa, en la esquina de la cafetería. Ella tomó asiento y sacó de su mochila un libro, lo iba leyendo mientras comía de su ensalada.

-¿Quién es ella?—le preguntó a Tucker, con genuina curiosidad.

Él volteó hacia donde Danny señalaba y tragó duro.

-¿Ella? ¿Quieres saber de Samantha?

-¿Su nombre es Samantha?

-Samantha Manson. Es hija de la familia más rica de la ciudad ¡Son unos millonarios de primer mundo!

-Yo la veo muy… extraña.

-Y es extraña. Nunca habla con nadie, si no es a gritos. Se la pasa leyendo o haciendo sabrá Dios qué cosas. Dicen que se encierra en los baños a fumar o drogarse, ya ves, por sus ojeras. O que sale en las noches con una pandilla a robar y asaltar.

-¿De verdad hace todo eso?

-¡Yo no lo dudo! Es decir, ¡Mírala! Se le ve desde lejos. Hace algún tiempo, Paulina, la más popular de la escuela, la invitó a su fiesta de quince años ¿Por qué? No sé, jamás invitan a Samantha a reuniones o fiestas. Samantha agarró la invitación de paulina, la rompió, arrojo sus trozos a la cara de la chica y le gritó fortísimo "¡Jamás iré a una reunión de animales descerebrados, estúpida cabeza hueca y convenenciera!"

-Qué agresiva…

-Es eso y más. Nadie se le acerca, porque ella no deja que nadie le dirija la palabra.

-La anti-social.

-Yo diría que es la oveja negra de toda la escuela. Dicen incluso que sus papás la han mandado a muchos internados y penitenciarías, sin que se componga, y como se avergüenzan de ella, se van de la ciudad casi todo el año.

Danny miró a la chica que comía tranquilamente lechuga verde. Y era de esperarse. Todo lo que Tucker decía bien podía ser cierto. Sus ojos oscuros, las ojeras, la ropa rasgada ¿Qué había vivido esa chica para terminar siendo una drogadicta y delincuente empedernida?

Ese asunto de verdad que captaba toda la curiosidad del chico. Pero además de eso tenía miedo ¡Sabrá Dios en qué cosas andará metida esa tal Manson, y en que problemas lo podía meter! Mejor era olvidarse de eso y pensar en una manera de hacer más amigos en Amitiy Park. Adaptarse a su nueva vida.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Iba tarde ¡Tardísimo! Se había quedado dormido y el despertador no sonó. De no ser por las explosiones matutinas de los experimentos de su padre jamás se hubiese levantado de la cama. De un salto ya se había vestido y echado la mochila al hombro. No desayunó ni intercambió palabras con sus padres hasta salir corriendo rumbo a la escuela ¡Era tarde!

Rodeó la cuadra, cruzó la avenida, siguió derecho y finalmente dio vuelta en una esquina. El timbre sonó cuando saltó los escalones de dos en dos de la entrada, y corrió hacia el casillero para sacar sus libros de ahí. Abrió deprisa el candado casi rompiéndolo y varios papeles se le cayeron al suelo ¡Pero que suerte! Los recogió y aventó al legajo sin mirarlos, cerrando el casillero con su libro de matemáticas en mano.

Apenas dio vuelta salió rapidísimo, pues todos estaban ya en los salones. ¡Demonios! Llevaba una semana en la escuela y ya tendría retraso. Dio vuelta en el pasillo a toda velocidad y entonces, la vio, demasiado tarde. Sintió el cuerpo pegarse contra de él fuertemente. El impacto lo mandó hacia atrás y tumbó al suelo. Miles de papeles dispersos en el aire fueron cayendo al suelo ¡Su tarea!

Samantha Manson, que estaba tumbada y con ojos cerrados, los abrió para verlo asesinamente. Sus ojos violetas brillaban de una manera curiosa, enojados desde luego, pero la hacían ver… bien. Se levantó de golpe y él también, agarrando en el proceso el libro morado que seguro era de ella.

-¡Perdón! Es que, no te vi… y yo iba…

Pero ella le arrebató el libro de las manos con violencia y dio un puñetazo fuerte en el hombro.

-¡Mira por dónde vas imbécil! ¡Y no vuelvas a tocar mis cosas! Ahora deberé desinfectar mi libro—y lo agarró con cuidado, como si el tocarlo fuera a contagiarla de una enfermedad mortal—¡Desaparece de mi vista!

Se fue enfurecida. Danny agarró su tarea y la acomodó, llegando al aula tarde. El maestro le dejó pasar bajo advertencia y tomó su asiento al lado de Tucker. Seguía pensando en su encuentro con Samantha Manson, y en sus ojos violetas.

Ya por la tarde, en la salida…

-¿Piensas ir a algún lado el día de hoy?—preguntó Tucker, que caminaba a su lado.

-No en realidad ¿Por qué?

-Quiero llevarte a mi lugar preferido de toda la ciudad.

-¿Por qué presiento que será un restaurante?

-¡Adivinaste! Pero no es un lugar cualquier. Debes verlo.

Y lo jaló por todo el camino. Al final, llegaron a un establecimiento grande, algo limpio, con muchos chicos y chicas saliendo y entrando, ningún adulto a la vista. El gigantesco cartel decía "Nasty Burger". Tucker entró y Danny pudo ver el Menú, pura comida chatarra. Él pidió una hamburguesa sencilla mientras Tuck ordenaba la de doble queso y doble carne con tocino extra.

Miró algo asqueado a su nuevo amigo mientras engullía todo ese colesterol como si fuera la mejor de las delicias. Definitivamente él tenía un problema con la carne. Danny no tenía tanto apetito y apenas tocó su comida.

-¿Andas pensando en alguna chica, eh?

-¿Qué? ¡No, desde luego que no!

-¿Y porqué esa carita?

-Bueno…

-Anda, puedes contármelo.

-No hay nada que decir.

Danny se despidió y se fue a su casa. En la sala encontró a su padre viendo la televisión. Tomó asiento al lado suyo.

-¿Tuviste un buen día hoy, Danny?

-No en realidad—contestó siendo sincero—No termino de acostumbrarme a vivir aquí.

-Ya verás que pronto será como estar en casa.

A la hora de cenar no dijo nada, solamente comió, poco, y se fue a dormir. Maddy y Jack Fenton, sus padres, estaban algo preocupados por su hijo, más no sabían cómo ayudarle. Llegaron a la conclusión de que Danny se adaptaría a su nueva vida conforme pasara el tiempo. Y rogaron que eso pasara.

A la mañana siguiente, Danny fue a la escuela normal como todos los días. No se topó nuevamente con Samantha Manson y lo agradecía de verdad. Estar cerca de ella era aterrador. Siguió yendo con Tucker a diversas partes de la ciudad hasta que la confianza creció lo suficiente entre los dos para que fueran cada uno a la casa del otro.

De la visita a la casa de Tucker no hay mucho que contar, salvo la fascinación de esa familia por la carne. En cambio, cuando Tuck fue la enorme casa de Danny y se encontró con todos esos aparatos tecnológicos pues… fue como llevar a un niño pequeño a un parque de diversiones.

El problema era que los Fenton amaban indagar sobre misticismos y fantasmas. De ahí que varios aparatos suyos se centraran en eso. Danny debió esconder para la seguridad de su amigo casi todos los cacharros en el sótano de sus padres, y rogar porque Tuck no encontrara la llave.

Al poco tiempo Danny comenzó de verdad a acostumbrarse a su vida en Amity Park. Y era feliz.

**o-o**

**o-o**

El libro cayó hacia el suelo, haciendo mucho ruido por el silencio de la sala. Varias miradas molestas se dirigieron al chico que les respondía con cara de disculpa, inclinándose y agarrándolo. Se irguió encontrándose con una mirada violeta, y molesta.

-¿Siempre tienes que tumbar lo que tengo en manos?—susurró despectiva, cogiendo el libro y llevándolo hacia la bibliotecaria. Ésta se lo selló.

-¡Perdón!—le chitó, pues estaban en la biblioteca.—No era mi intención.

Samantha le dio la espalda saliendo de la silenciosa aula e integrándose al barullo del pasillo.

-Ya cállate—le pidió ahí.

-Perdona—reiteró.

-¡Ya no digas eso! ¡No soporto esa palabra!

-¿Y porqué?

Samantha lo miró enojadísima, conteniendo su furia apretando los puños.

-Solo déjame en paz ¿Te parece?

Se fue caminando como si jamás lo hubiese visto. Danny si que estaba desconcertado, pero decidió no pensar más en eso. Anochecía y debía llegar pronto a la casa. Había ido a la biblioteca por un libro de historia que no encontró y no estaba precisamente de buen humor, menos agregando ese encuentra "amigable" con Manson.

Manos en los bolsillos, se fue caminando hacia su casa pasando por las oscuras calles alumbradas por lámparas nocturnas. La luna posada en el firmamento, pocas estrellas a sus lados. Al menos brillaban mucho y se veía hermosa. Pero Danny no encontraban nada lindo que contemplar en un día como aquél.

Llegó al parque y caminó entre los árboles para acortar camino a su casa. No le gustaba nunca andar de noche en ningún sitio. Miraba de reojo todos lados, hasta que repentinamente encontró lo que tanto temía. Una persona atrás de los arbustos observándole atentamente.

Pensó en correr, sería muy obvio. Si gritaba nadie la escucharía. Se quedó quieto, estático, sin saber qué hacer. Dio un paso y en eso el chico con cazadora negra y pantalones entubados salió, mirándole fijamente, de una manera casi siniestra.

-¿Quién eres?—preguntó con voz nasal.

Danny abrió la boca sin que de ella saliera sonido alguno. Tenía un serio debate interno sobre qué hacer y cómo.

Lo salvó una mano posándose repentinamente sobre su hombro, de manera dulce y acariciadora. La voz sonó imponente y a la vez, tierna.

-Tranquilo, es amigo.—Danny de reojo miró a Samantha sonreírle al chico extraño. Éste asintió y se volvió hacia los matorrales, perdiéndose en las sombras.

Apenas desapareció Samantha soltó con brusquedad a Danny y le dijo retomando su tono siempre molesto.

-¿Es que no sabes lo peligroso que es andar en las calles a estas horas de la noche? ¡Imbécil, solo eso puedes ser!

Y le jaló del brazo para que la siguiera mientras iban por el parque.

-Puedo caminar por mí mismo—dijo él, desprendiéndose de su agarre. Samantha colocó sus manos sobre las caderas.

-Si, claro.

Pero no se alejó de él, si no que lo seguía por todo el camino.

Danny la miraba a veces con miles de preguntas rondando su mente que no tenían una respuesta concreta; ni loco se atrevería a pronunciarlas en voz alta, a como era Samantha le mandaría hasta China por el atrevimiento. Finalmente hizo una.

-¿Y no corres tú peligro estando aquí tan tarde?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-No te importa.

-¿Y a tus padres no les molesta?

-¿Qué hay de los tuyos?

-Yo les avisé, pero hablo de tus papás.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No están en la ciudad, así que no importa.

¡Vaya! Al menos ese rumor esa cierto… o al menos eso parecía serlo ¿O de qué otra manera es que Samantha estaría segura en un parque peligroso? Seguro pertenecía a la misma pandilla. Aunque eso no explicaba porqué le había ayudado cuando lo pudo dejar morir.

-Si, ya sé en lo que piensas. Mis papás nunca están porque les horroriza tener a una hija drogadicta y excelente peleadora ¿No es verdad?

Le sorprendió escucharla hablar con un tono más melancólico que su usual tono iracundo. Metido en sus pensamientos, apenas y la escuchó.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, lo sabía.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, la noche era realmente fría y su blusa negra de ese día estaba escotada, con manga corta. Danny se quitó la delgada sudadera azul y se la colocó encima de los hombros. Samantha lo miró con toda la pregunta marcada en su rostro.

-Lo menos que puedo hacer es evitar que te enfermes. Gracias por salvarme.

-No hay de qué.

Habían llegado al final del parque y él se fue por la calle rumbo a su casa. Samantha dio la vuelta adentrándose nuevamente por el sendero de árboles. En la esquina, Danny se detuvo y la miró perderse entre las sombras. Esa chica realmente era un misterio.

_Hola, hola, hola_

_Parece ser la primera_

_Vez, vez, vez_

_Que ves a una chica como yo_

_¿Por que me estás juzgando?_

_¿Tal vez tienes miedo de mí?_

En la casa, sus padres le esperaban no precisamente felices.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Danny?—preguntó su madre.

-No encontré el libro, así que busqué en otras librerías—¡Mentira! Había caminado con Samantha mucho rato.

-A la próxima avísanos por favor.

-Claro mamá.

Danny habló poco más y se fue a su alcoba. En la cama estuvo dando vueltas un buen rato hasta quedarse muy dormido. El día siguiente era sábado y su madre había decidido que visitarían el hospital.

-¿Por qué vamos a ir al hospital?

-Danny, tu padre debe hacerse su chequeo médico…y de paso tú también jovencito.

-¿Chequeo?—repitió horrorizado—¡Yo no me hago ni un solo chequeo!

-¡Oh, lo harás jovencito, de eso me encargo yo!

Normalmente Danny era muy obediente como hijo, pero de niño sus padres siempre le llevaban con el Dr. Wickham, un déspota de primera. No era mal doctor, tenía muchísimo conocimiento, pero su tacto al momento de hablar y actuar era pésimo con las personas, y con niños de seis años naturalmente inquietos, más. Odiaba los hospitales porque siempre le recordaban la inyección de castigo que empleaba el Dr. Wickham al más mínimo movimiento o queja cuando le hacía el chequeo… y esa inyección de proteínas (muy dolorosa) siempre, de una u otra manera, era aplicada.

Danny entró sin querer al hospital y lo llevaron hacia el consultorio. Su papá debía esperar en la habitación 12, Danny en la 13. Maddy se quedó en el pasillo para vigilar que ninguno de los dos escapara, porque tampoco Jack se llevaba precisamente bien con la medicina. Recargada en la pared, se quedó esperando a los médicos.

Con mucha resignación Danny se sentó frente al escritorio esperando que el doctor se díganse llegar. Pasaron como diez minutos y la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un doctor no grande pero tampoco joven, de cabello castaño y expresión afable. No esperaba, ni por asomo, encontrarse con quien venía detrás.

Samantha Manson estaba vestida de blanco, como todas las ayudantes por trabajo social que acudían al hospital. No tenía ni una gota de maquillaje, así que podía ver su estilizado rostro libre de ojeras; ni un percing colgando de su ceja o labio; ni un poco de lápiz labia morado; con su negro cabello pulcramente recogido en una cebolla alta que no dejaba escapar ni el más mínimo mechón. Las largas y delgaditas piernas libres de mallas podían ser admiradas, pues la falda sin vuelo le llegaba apenas a las rodillas. Ni botas ni nada, zapatillas blancas a juego con el conjunto eran su calzado de ese día.

Danny se quedó boquiabierto. De no ser por los inconfundibles ojos violetas nunca la hubiese reconocido.

-Señor Fenton ¿Podemos empezar?

Samantha, sorprendida pero sonriente, hizo todo lo que el doctor le dijo y Danny terminó su chequeo rápido. El médico se disculpo saliendo del consultorio y diciendo que llegaría pronto, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

Ya sin adultos, Samantha suspiró y ocultó su cara con ambas manos. Después, lo miró, pero no enfadada, si no suplicante.

-No le digas de esto a nadie—pidió, la voz dulce y aguda le parecía casi extraña—Por favor.

-¿Por qué no quieres que nadie sepa? ¿Es una especie de sentencia o…?

Los cándidos ojos de Samantha se volvieron llamas cuando dijo eso, golpeó con puño cerrado el escritorio.

-¡Nada de eso!

-¡Tampoco de pongas así!

Ella se calmó, poco, y después agregó usando una voz penetrante.

-Ni una palabra.

Salió del consultorio sin decir nada más.

Y Danny regresó a su casa sano, pero increíblemente desconcertado.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Sam llegó a su casa golpeándose mentalmente. Aventó en su cuarto el uniforme blanco inmaculado y luego se miró en es espejo. Deshizo la cebolla, dejando a sus cabellos caer ondulados sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos proyectaban dolor y duda, con algo más de incertidumbre. Desesperada como estaba, atinó únicamente a dejarse caer en su cama a llorar.

Danny Fenton, ese molesto chico, ya sabía de su secreto. O al menos buena parte del mismo. Y no era nada malo. Ella estaba muy orgullosa de su trabajo ayudando a los enfermos y a los doctores, conociendo con eso a muchas personas maravillosas y verdaderos guerreros que se enfrentaban a la muerte día a día. Al menos no la vio en el orfanato, con las dos coletas infantiles y ropa colorida mientras contaba cuentos a los niños.

No se avergonzaba en ningún momento de esas cosas. Simple y sencillamente que la gente no comprendía. Nunca la comprendían. Y era preferible darles una imagen de la cual se alejaban, dejando de molestarla, que mostrarse cual era y permitiendo que la conocieran.

Mientras más te conocían más fácil era que te destruyeran. Sam estaba firmemente convencida de ello. Se quedó dormida entre tanto llanto y reflexión, teniendo como último pensamiento el que Danny, además de ser fastidioso y molesto, tenía unos lindos ojos azules.

A la mañana siguiente volvió a pintarse con su rímel, simuló ojeras con su maquillaje, se peinó a su típica manera poniéndose las ropas negras y moradas cotidianas. Las enormes botas de cuero fueron el complemento final. Tenía que tener una seria charla con cierta persona. Sacó de su armario la sudadera azul y la metió dentro de su mochila. Tras eso, se fue al parque.

Como había pensado, no demoró casi nada en encontrarse con Danny, acompañado de su amigo fanático de la tecnología. Era domingo por la tarde, y todos los jóvenes se la paseaban ese día en toda la ciudad. Caminó hacia ellos y Tucker fue el primero en verla, apartándose de inmediato.

-¿H-hola?—saludó, tímido.

-Hola—dijo ella, algo cortante. Miró fijo a Danny—Necesito hablar contigo, a solas.

-Tucker ¿Te importa?

-Para nada—y salió corriendo de ahí.

Danny se sentó en la banca cercana y Samantha al otro extremo de la misma. Sacó de la mochila la sudadera, tendiéndosela.

-Gracias—habló, ahora menos dura—Y necesito habla contigo de algo muy importante.

-Deberías dejar de maquillarte tanto—la interrumpió—Tienes un rostro muy lindo.

Bendijo tener la cara lo suficientemente pálido por el talco para que él no notase su sonrojo ante el lisonjeo. Simplemente cerró los ojos.

-De eso quería hablarte. Solo júrame que no le dirás a nadie que soy voluntaria en el hospital.

-¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

-¡Desde luego que no!

-¿Es castigo, no se, por la policía o algo?

¡De nuevo eso! ¡Cómo lo odiaba! Odiaba esas referencias, que la consideraran de esa forma, la imagen que ella misma se había creado estaba convirtiéndose en una cruz demasiado pesada para cargarla y si en sus manos estuviera, la lanzaría lejos en ese mismo momento. Empero, era demasiado tarde para ello. Sólo quedaba enfadarse y tragarse el orgullo.

-¡No tiene relación con la policía! YO decidí trabajar en el hospital. Y antes de que lo pienses, no gano ni un céntimo con el cual pueda comprarme esas porquerías que dicen, yo consumo.

Danny parpadeó.

-Bueno… no diré nada con una condición.

¡Lo que se temía!

-¿Cuál?

-Responde a mi pregunta, es solo una: ¿Por qué trabajas ahí?

Ella guardó silencio pensando qué responderle. Cruzó los brazos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, exhalando al mismo tiempo. Después, componiendo su postura, dijo:

-Me gusta ayudar a los necesitados. Cumple tu palabra.

Se paró y alejó de ahí, pues ya había cumplido su propósito.

Danny se quedó perplejo, esa no era la chica que todos llamaban malvada, satánica, y quién sabe que más cosas. Esa Samantha Manson que acababa de marcharse era simpe y sencillamente la misma que le atendió el día anterior en el hospital, es decir, una chica tierna, dulce, amable, y muy bondadosa.

Una de dos: o tenía un severo trastorno de doble identidad o fingía una de esas dos personalidades. Para él era más probable segunda, porque la primera sonaba aterradora.

Decidió investigar por fuentes más confiables sobre ella. Y así acudió a la central de Policía.

-¿Samantha Manson encerrada aquí?—repitió el perplejo Jefe de Policía, después se echó a reír—¡Estos niños y sus chismes! Claro que no, ella jamás me ha dado problemas de ningún tipo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué se pasó aquí un verano entero?—preguntó Danny, repitiendo lo que se escuchaba en la escuela.

-Oh, no es nada de lo que creen. Ese verano tuvimos más rehenes enfermos de lo común y ella venía con doctores como voluntaria de enfermera. Una excelente chica, por cierto, muy amable y educada. Se iba por las tardes, no estoy seguro de porqué la creían encerrada, pero hay que ver qué cosas dice la gente.

Danny tomaba nota mental de ello. Después de esa visita, se fue al hospital, donde pidió referencias.

-¡Ah, Samantha Manson! Excepcional muchachita. Lástima que no quiera ser enfermera, es realmente atenta con las personas y muy paciente al atender, todavía más que muchas enfermeras de licencia.—había dicho la Jefa de Piso donde trabajaba Sam.

Bien, oficialmente esa no era la chica Manson que él veía todos los días en la escuela llena de frialdad, indiferencia y en eterno duelo con todo el mundo. Tenía cosas que aclarar con ella.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando, el lunes, ella repentinamente apareció cerrándole de golpe el casillero.

-¿Se puede saber porque andas preguntando sobre mí a todo el mundo?—preguntó molesta.

-Sólo tenía curiosidad.

-¿Curiosidad? ¡Un diablo! Me has estado investigando y a fondo ¿Qué? ¿Alguien te lo pidió? ¿Alguien te dijo que vigilaras a la vampira?

-¡No! Nada de eso, yo…

-¡Oh, se bien lo que piensas! "Mira, ahí viene esa chica malvada, drogadicta, alcohólica, fumadora, que se la pasa todas las noches en la cárcel y los veranos en campos militares donde la expulsan por rebelde" ¿O a poco no piensas eso?

Decía aquello dolida, pero no gritando. Más bien susurraba con enfado.

-No, mira…

-¡Ay, mentiroso! Cállate. Te conozco, a ti y a todos.

-Samantha yo…

Le tocó el hombro, ella se apartó con brusquedad.

-¡Que te alejes de mí! Fue lo primero que te pedí desde la primera vez que nos vimos y sigues sin entenderlo ¡Lárgate!

Ella se fue perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre del pasillo. Y Danny no hizo nada para impedirlo.

_Por fuera soy una chica mala_

_Por dentro soy chica buena_

_Si ni siquiera me conoces bien_

_Sólo te fijas en el exterior_

No se vieron, menos se hablaron, por semanas. Hasta que la casualidad hizo su efecto de nuevo. Danny encontró a Samantha en el parque, sentada bajo un árbol, y lo más sorprendente: llorando.

Apenas se acercó dos pasos cuando…

-Vete.

-No—dijo él.

-¿Por qué eres tan testarudo?

-Por que tú también lo eres.

-Lárgate, no quiero verte ¡Ni a ti ni a nadie!

-¿Por qué lloras?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Créeme, me importa.

-¿Por qué debería importarte? Anda, aléjate, vete con tu novia, con tus amigos, con tu familia. Y déjame tranquila.

Le daba a veces la impresión de que Samantha guardaba muchos secretos. Se sentó cerca de ella, pero no demasiado, y se tumbó para ver las nubes en el cielo celeste. Hacia años que no hacía eso. Tras un rato, la gótica bajó sus defensas y se tumbó también, cerca de él.

-Me relaja mucho esto.—dijo Danny—Desde que era pequeño.

-Es bueno.

Silencio.

-¿Me vas a decir porque llorabas?

-Solo si me dices porqué dejaste la mejor ciudad del país y la mejor de las escuelas para venirte aquí.

Touché.

-No—dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Y eso les causo algo de risa.

-Lamento ser algo fastidioso, es que simplemente me intrigas.

Se tensó.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y porqué?

-Eres más diferente que nadie a quien haya conocido.

-Mmm… lamento ser tan… enojona.

-¿Tú, enojona? Hablas de otra persona—dijo con marcado sarcasmo. Eso a ella no le gusto.

-Sí, lo soy. Y no me avergüenzo de serlo.

-¿Por qué estas siempre a la defensiva?

-No es verdad.

-Lo estás.—reiteró,

-¡Que no!

-Sí.

-¡No lo estoy, pedazo de tonto!

Y él aplaudió una vez.

-¿Qué te dije? Lo estás siendo en esos momentos.

Samantha se sentó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Bien, es que odio a la gente cuando me insulta.

-Te insultarían menos si los trataras bien.

Sonrió con amargura.

-Sí, eso crees.

-¿Qué te pasa? Y dime la verdad. No me parece que estés bien… emocionalmente hablando.

-No es algo de lo que quiera hablar ahora.

Se levantó, y lo miró desde arriba. Para su sorpresa, le sonrió.

-Nos vemos luego Danny.

-Adiós Samantha.

-Sam—lo corrigió ella—Dime solo Sam.

-Hasta luego Sam.

Se fue.

**o-o**

**o-o**

La más codiciada imagen del reportero escolar fue la capturada durante el almuerzo del martes 3 de diciembre. La gótica, anti-social, Samantha Manson, caminaba luciendo una tímida sonrisa al lado del chico nuevo, Daniel Fenton.

Fue impactante para la escuela en general. Tucker tardó en acostumbrarse a las bromas pesadas y algo oscuras de Sam, pero al final terminaron los tres siendo buenos amigos. Eso no borraba los sentimientos encontrados de Danny y Sam, así como esa charla pendiente que postergaban día con día.

En diciembre, con la velada navideña, las cosas realmente cambiaron. La atmósfera alegre y lo nerviosa que Sam se ponía en navidades por el orfanato hicieron que al final, Danny se enterara de esa actividad. Para sorpresa de ella, Danny mismo se ofreció a ayudarla en absolutamente todo.

La víspera de Noche Buena, Danny y Sam fueron al orfanato llevando bolsas llenas de regalos hermosos gracias a las colectas de Danny y el dinero de Sam. Los niños, emocionados bajo el árbol de navidad pobremente decorado, sonrieron ilusionados y abrieron las brillantes envolturas con la ilusión brillando en sus ojos.

Sam estaba realmente diferente esa noche. Se había puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y suéter rojo, amarrado el cabello en dos coletas infantiles y no llevaba nada de maquillaje. Se sentó bajo el pino y abrió un cuento infantil, todos los niños se sentaron alrededor y la escucharon atentos, felices. Ellos la querían mucho.

Danny, sentado cerca, recibió repentinamente la visita de un niño que le pidió le hiciera caballito.

-Eres muy bueno—dijo el pequeño—Me alegro que Sammy encontrara un buen novio.

-¿Novio? Espera, es que yo...

-¡Cuídala!

Y el niñito se fue.

Más tarde, los dos se fueron del orfanato. Caminaban a la casa de Sam y chalaban al mismo tiempo.

-Eres una chica sencillamente maravillosa—declaró él—Verte hoy entre los niños es ver lo opuesto de la chica mala en Casper Hight.

Sam río un poco.

-Ya sabes, hay que cuidar la reputación de una.

-Pero es una imagen muy mala—dictó él—¿No has pensando en cambiarla un poco?

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Hablas de cambiar mi manera de ser?

-No, de mostrarte tal como eres ante los demás. Eres demasiado bonita para seguir oculta tras esa oscuridad—apuntó hacia la cazadora negra que cubría todo su cuerpo hasta las rodillas. Sam se sonrojó.

-Gracias; no.

-¿Por qué?

-No es simple.

Llegaron a su casa. Sam iba a entrar cuando Danny notó las luces apagadas.

-¿No hay nadie en tu casa?

-Lo más seguro es que no.

Ella abrió la puerta y, sorprendida, las luces se prendieron rápidamente revelando un bello pino de navidad atiborrado de luces. Obsequios desparramados en cada azulejo del piso. Sam sonrió y emocionada gritó:

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¿Están aquí?

Pero en vez de ellos salió el mayordomo.

-Señorita Manson, que bueno verla. Los señores han mandando estos obsequios, para usted y sus amigos.

-¿Y ellos?

-Comunicaron sus deseos de llegar aquí a más tardar en dos días.

Inmediatamente Danny notó la euforia esfumarse en las facciones de Sam. La fría actitud con la que la conoció regresó a tomar posesión de su cuerpo. El mayordomo se retiró y Sam subió los escalones. Sin importarle que le dejaran pasar, Danny la siguió.

-¡Hey, Sam!

-No quiero hablar con nadie—y cerró la puerta de su alcoba.

Danny tocó una y otra vez sin que nadie saliera, ella no respondía nada. Gritaba su nombre, nada se oía. Al final, terminó sentado y con la espalda recargada en la puerta morada, dormitando. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió dejándolo caer de espaldas en el duro suelo, despertándolo en seguida.

-Danny ¿No te había sido?—dijo una Sam muy sorprendida, ayudándole a levantarse.

-No, te esperaba.

-No debiste hacerlo… vete con tu familia, te han de estar esperando.

-No en realidad, dije que estaría la velada contigo.

-¿Y porqué les dijiste eso?

-Por que eso pienso hacer.

Sonrió mientras agarraba su mano llevándola a la sala. El pino seguía encendido, los papeles de regalo brillaban bajo la luz de las velas. Era como ver miles de tesoros escondidos en cada rincón del piso.

-No puedo abrirlos Danny. No sin mis papás aquí.

-Ellos tardarán días en venir ¿No sientes un poco de curiosidad por saber lo que hay debajo de esos envoltorios multicolor?

-No realmente.

-Sam—lo dijo a modo de reproche.

La chica se encogió de hombros con indiferencia fingida.

-No me apetece saber.

-Sabemos tú y yo que es mentira—y agarró una pequeña cajita tendiéndosela—Ábrela.

Sam la tomó en sus manos y la miró fijamente, después a Danny. El chico vio perfectamente el dolor y la tristeza en los orbes violetas de la chica. Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla, pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando, repentinamente, los brazos de Sam rodeaban su cuello y ella usaba su hombro para recargar la cabeza. Lloraba a más no poder, dejando lágrimas y lágrimas salir de sus ojos, empapando la playera de Danny. El se limitó a abrazarla con ternura, sobándole la espalda y dándole palabras afectuosas.

Tras un buen rato se calmó y tomó asiento en el sillón, Danny a su lado.

-Por eso finges ser siempre rebelde y brabucona ¿Verdad?—aseguró él—Por la ausencia de tus papás.

-Incluso en mi cumpleaños lo hacen. Mandan miles de regalos y después una tarjeta diciendo que vendrán después. Y vienen, pero cansados, no me prestan mucha atención. Y cuando apenas estamos llevándonos mejor, se van. Y nos los veo en todo el año.

-¿No los ves en todo el año?—no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Trabajan en Ghostrópolis, sus empresas y todo están allá. Dicen que me tienen viviendo aquí para mantenerme alejada de los medios y toda esa cháchara. A mi no me convence.

-Y finges ser rebelde para llamar la atención de ellos.

-En un principio eso fue. Después, me di cuenta que con esa faceta podía esconderlo todo mejor. Siempre tuve amigos por mi fortuna, querían acercarse porque podía darles dinero y juegos y más cosas. No me querían en verdad. Me dolía bastante no tener ni padres, ni amigos.

Me hice rebelde cuando mi abuela murió. Ella me había criado. Con su muerte la vida me dejó de importar y quise suicidarme. No pude, desde luego, pero aún así seguí haciendo de las mías. No obstante, seguía preocupándome por los demás y todas esas cosas, porque así me crío mi abuelita. La honro de cierta manera siguiendo sus enseñanzas, pero no por eso me siento muy feliz.

-Y la ausencia de tus papás no ayuda.

-Algo así… soy un desastre emocional ¿No?

Y se río de sí misma, dejado nuevo llanto empezar.

Danny la abrazó fuertemente.

-Yo más bien diría que eres una chica buena, disfrazada como chica mala para proteger su noble corazón siempre susceptible a romperse.

Esas palabras fueron para Sam Mucho más hermosas de lo que Danny creyó que serían. La chica se aferró a él como un náufrago a su salvavidas y no lo soltó hasta que sus brazos se acalambraron. El corazón de Danny latía fuerte y extasiado mientras aspiraba la fragancia de aquella chica en sus brazos.

Se separaron, lentamente. Ojos violetas llenos de calidez y ojos azules hastiados de cariño se encontraron en la misma trayectoria, quedando uno frente al otro, a corta distancia. Manos entrelazadas, alientos mezclados, cuerpos temblando de emoción, labios entreabiertos, dudas en sus mentes, alegría en sus corazones.

Se esfumó todo eso y el rededor cuando sintieron el contacto suave, cálido, dulce y húmedo de sus labios. Centrados en ellos mismos, en la unión de sus cuerpos por ese medio, no pudieron ver ni sentir nada más. Lo que acababan de pasar, de decir, todo se fue como si jamás hubiese existido. Y siguieron profundizando ese tímido beso, cada segundo más apasionado y seguro.

Separados, al fin, y viéndose a los ojos, no estaban seguros de qué decir. Ni de cómo actuar ¡Habían pasado definitivamente la barrera, la de ser amigos! Por un momento Sam no pensó en cómo esto afectaría su racha de chica mala en la escuela, ni Danny que una semana atrás había tenido una amigable cita con Valerie.

Nada de eso importaba. El tenerse uno delante del otro, con esa sensación de plenitud recorriendo sus cuerpos, fue perfecta. Como descubrir una verdad que todo el tiempo estuvo delante de ti.

Tímidamente, Danny colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Sam. Pensaba qué palabras pronunciar, sin encontrar ninguna. Al fin, recordó cómo hablar y dijo:

-¿Sabes una cosa?

Sam tenía en esos momentos un miedo terrible. Había roto sus propias reglas; había confiado plenamente en un chico, le había rebelado todos sus sentimientos, su vida, y con ese beso terminó de entregarle el corazón. Danny la tenía en sus manos, quizá no fuera consciente pero su alma entera colgaba de la voluntad de Danny. Solo podía rogar que no le rompiera el corazón, suplicar por no pasar más ese dolor.

-¿Qué cosa?

Danny se le acercó y armándose de valor la besó de nuevo. Esta ves de manera más atrevida, más intrépida y apasionada. Juguetonamente movió sus labios sobre los de ella, teniendo como respuesta un pequeño gemido y las manos de la chica posarse sobre su rostro tiernamente.

-Te quiero, mucho y desde hace bastante tiempo—susurró en su oído.—Creo que desde la primera vez que te vi.

Sonrojadas todas sus mejillas, Sam lo miró sonriente y agregó:

-No puedo decir lo mismo, no me agradabas al principio.

-Lo sé.

Un beso más, un roce simple, tierno y rápido, antes de una pregunta sencillamente obvia:

-Sam ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Alzó la mirada.

Y asintió.

_Estoy buscando a un hombre_

_Que sea capaz de tener a una chica como yo_

_No un hombre_

_Que actúa como un hablador_

_¿Hay un hombre, que no me haga sentir ansiosa?_

_Por que siempre tiene confianza en mí_

_Y poder ser yo misma_

_Y poder verlo libremente desde la distancia_

-También tengo algo más que decirte.—agregó Danny, mucho rato después.

-¿El qué?

-A mis padres les ofrecieron un mejor empleo en Amity Park. Me ofrecieron quedarme en Ghostrópolis, pero vine.

-¿Ah si? ¿Por gusto?

-No realmente. Digamos que me enamoré estúpidamente de una presuntuosa ricachona.

Juguetona, ella le golpeó el hombro.

-¡Oye!

-Dije ricachona presuntuosa. Tú eres muy buena,

-Gracias—le respondió halagada, luego, molesta—Así que tuviste novia hace ¿Cuánto?

-No importa eso. Es pasado. Tú eres mi presente.

Y besó sus cabellos.

Nadie se esperaba al regreso de vacaciones ver a los dos chicos llegar caminar por los pasillos de la secundaria Casper con manos entrelazadas y orgullosos de ser pareja. Nunca se había visto un noviazgo adolescente tan sólido. Y menos en Samantha Manson.

Sam, de repente, comenzó a ser más amable. Desde luego todos sabían que eso era obra de Danny y se lo agradecían mucho. Las ropas negras y moradas de ella dejaron ver de vez en cuando una bolsita rosa o un accesorio verde. Y no fue que Sam dejara de ser gótica ni vegetariana ni nada de eso; simple y sencillamente comenzó a ver la vida de una manera más optimista.

De pequeña, cuando su abuela la cuidaba, con esas arrugadas y dulces manos, con esos cálidos ojos ocultos tras lentes y pliegues de piel, con sus ropas de lana y sentada en una silla de ruedas… veía en ella un amor incondicional. Y en Danny, en su manera de ser, tímida pero a la vez alegre, en su caballerosidad, en la intrépida familia Fenton; ahí encontró el cálido amor familiar que solamente sintió con su Nana.

Y fue ese amor, finalmente recíproco, lo que la hizo sentir mucho mejor a lo que jamás se había sentido. Ya no le importaba que la gente supiera sobre sus ayudas comunitarias, ni hacía nada por desmentir sus generosas donaciones al orfanato.

Pero, y aún así, Sam seguía siendo Sam. Lo demostró solo dos semanas después de que empezó su relación con Danny.

Ella y él estaban en el casillero del chico, mientras Danny sacaba unos libros. Tucker aún no salía de su clase y tenían un agradable tiempo para estar solos cuando llego la más popular de toda la escuela, la linda Paulina. La morena se le acercó a Danny provocativamente y después, algo molesta.

-Ay, Danny ¿Tanto te has rebajado, cariño?—y miró a Sam de manera despectiva—Mira, que poder salir con cualquier chica la escuela terminaste con ésta.

Danny era atractivo para la mayoría del cuerpo femenino en Casper Hight, aunque él no le importaba eso. Cerró su casillero con fuerza encarando a Paulina.

-No le hables así a Sam—dijo enojado—Y lo que pienses me tiene sin cuidado.

Agarró la mano de la chica dispuesto a irse cuando Paulina, con otra frase, los detuvo.

-Típico, te sientes tan perdedor que buscas salir con otros perdedores. Me das pena, Danny, pudiste haber sido el rey de la escuela pero escogiste ser un fracasado.

A Danny aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Pero a Sam sí. La chica apenas podía contener su furia y ver la burlona sonrisa de Paulina no ayudaba para nada. Con un puño cerrado, contestó:

-Hey, Reina de Belleza, haber si puedes con esto.

Y le dio una sonora cachetada, que hizo voltearse a los demás para ver la roja mejilla de Paulina y cómo ésta se sobaba con una mano. Le devolvió a Sam una mirada colérica y se le abalanzó furiosa. Tuvo que llegar el director para separarlas.

Ya caía la tarde cuando al fin Sam pudo salir de detención. Danny la esperaba afuera.

-Sabías que no era necesario pelearte con ella ¿verdad?—le preguntó, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Nadie le habla así a mi chico—dictó ella, caminando altiva—Además no aguanta nada, lloró muy pronto ¿No crees?

Él simplemente río.

_Por fuera soy una chica mala_

_Por dentro soy chica buena_

_Si ni siquiera me conocer bien_

_Sólo te fijas en el exterior_

-No hay dudas, siempre serás una chica mala incorregible—y él hizo ademán de tener miedo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedes con eso?

Se le acercó para susurrarle al oído.

-Al contrario. Me gustas así.

Y se dieron otro tierno, largo, profundo e intenso beso con el sol de fondo y bajo la escasa sobra de un árbol, en el parque de Amity Park.

* * *

><p>Un final algo tonto ¿No? bueno, eso fue lo que me ocurrió. Tanto si les gustó como si no, quisiera saber lo que piensan en un lindo review.<p>

Me despido y espero saludarlos pronto.

chao!


End file.
